Labyrinth
by luna shinigami
Summary: 100% NON 100% FILIA 100% YAOI 100% PWP Y UN 80% MPREG Creo que no puedo ser mas explicita ¿Te atreves a entrar? Varias parejas


LABYRINTH

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

:::::::::: INAZUMA ELEVEN :::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de INAZUMA ELEVEN no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

100% NON 100% FILIA 100% YAOI 100% PWP Y UN 80% MPREG

Incluye lenguaje vulgar

El llanto de aquel chico lo intranquilizaba y hasta lo ponía de mal humor, así que con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, calmo al lloroso Sakuma contra su regazo.

-Sakuma ya han pasado seis meses- le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-pero es que no... Pudo desaparecer por debajo de las piedras Fudou, lo ha buscado todo el mundo- negó, mostrando en su mano algo que para el de ojos verdes era detestable.

La argolla de matrimonio con Kidou Yuuto.

Un matrimonio que ocurrió hace seis meses en la iglesia más hermosa de Tokio, con cientos de fotógrafos y una noche cruel, donde desapareció para siempre el estratega de rastas.

-Yo creo que- Akio trago saliva – Kageyama…-

-están tras su pista, pero los investigadores me dicen que no han visto a Yuuto con él ni ha hecho transacciones misteriosas, aunque pronto sabremos, cuando lo atrape la policía me deberá decir dónde está Mi esposo- dijo con los puños apretados.

Akio suspiro trayendo un vaso de agua, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto confidente de Sakuma y más cuando el mismo Akio había estado enamorado de Yuuto – No sé realmente cuando pasara pero yo no estaré para verlo- Sakuma alzo su ojito visible y palideció – no puedo más Sakuma, iré de traslado a América, no voy a esperar lo inevitable y no puedo parar mi vida por Kidou o por ti, ya han pasado seis meses- le dijo – sabes que yo…-

-que tu amabas a Yuuto como yo, lo sé, también sé que te hiciste a un lado por nuestra felicidad y que yo- soltó en llanto – he sido un maldito egoísta viniendo a ti, perdóname, solo que no confió en nadie más Akio, todos me dicen que siga mi vida, pero él era mi vida- sintió los brazos de Akio – gracias, ¿Cuándo partes?- le pregunto.

-mañana en la mañana, es una importante empresa que desarrolla tecnología de punta para moduladores físicos-

-deberías jugar… aún tenemos 22 años Akio- le dio Sakuma- y tú no eres bueno, eres excelente-

-sí, pero no quiero Futbol, bueno al menos no jugarlo cambie mis prioridades- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego de un rato más y de abrazos y suaves besos en la mejilla de Sakuma, la casa quedo en silencio.

-Idiota- murmuro Akio limpiándose el rostro y pasando por un espejo acomodando sus cabellos largos castaños y sacando una cadenita que guardaba celosamente en su cuello, allí una hermosa llave antigua.

Con cuidado se dirigió al sótano y sonrió, tal vez demasiado macabramente y la abrió.

Allí el ambiente cambiaba y mostraba más bien una habitación infantil, no pudo más que acentuar su maldita sonrisa corrompida.

Se acercó a la cuna grande hecha a la medida y llena de pequeños pingüinitos de peluche y acaricio el rostro del de rastas.

Yuuto, Yuuto, Su Yuuto.

Todos estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que se iba a dejar quitar a Yuuto por un tuerto sin cerebro, todo fue planeado milimétricamente, así como su propia desaparición esta noche y todo perpetuado para culpar a Kageyama.

Pobre idiota solo sería un buen señuelo, mientras el disfrutaba del cuerpo de Yuuto.

Akio no puede evitar el placer de recordar las lágrimas de Yuuto, no solo de dolor sino de humillación, al ser vestido como un infante, al ser alimentado con biberón y sobre todo al perdiendo al pasar de los días la facultad de retener esfínteres.

La humillación de aquellos rojos eran su recompensa al dolor que sintió al saberse cambiado por su amor de infancia.

Claro que no podía negar, que disfrutaba la perdida de Yuuto ahora.

Disfrutaba que su mente de tanto dolor tanto físico como mental se quebrara de tal forma, que dejara que sus manos lo moldearan como se le diera la gana.

Vio cómo se abrían los hermosos rojos que algún día habían tenido más brillo y soltó los pestillos de la cama para alzarlo, y dejar que el vaporoso camisoncito de pingüinitos cayera hasta las rodillas, le acomodo en su regazo y lo sintió gemir quedo.

-oh Yuuto travieso, te han gustado las bolitas chinas en tu culo goloso, ¿verdad mi pequeño?- le dijo acariciando las largas piernas que distaban de ser de un infante.

-shi papa- respondió el perdido muchacho y Akio lo beso, entrelazando las lenguas – ahora te ayudo con eso mi Yuu, pero primero vamos a comer- dijo alcanzando un biberón y con la experiencia se bajó la bragueta y comenzó a masturbarse dentro de la lechecita calienta hasta correrse y cerrar de nuevo el chupón y dárselo a su Yuuto.

Este lo recibió sin asco, ya sin asco y lo bebió acomodándose en el regazo de Akio, gimiendo entre cada succión por las bolas de su recto pero estas estaban también atrapadas con el pañal que tenía Yuuto.

Acaricio sus suaves cabellos aun en esas rastas que el cuidaba y le beso la frente, bajo sus manos a su pecho y jugo con los hermosos pezones de su víctima y este gimió al tacto con las manos- _estas hecha una perrita ganosa Yuuto, come primero_- le ordeno – _deja a papa gozar contigo_- Yuuto solo asintió chupando con más desesperación aquella leche.

Le había costado pero había logrado que Yuuto adquiriera ansiedad oral de tal forma que aun dormido podía chupársela toda la noche y deslecharlo como un ternerito.

Esta sería la última noche en Inazuma City, iría a América, todo estaba planeado y comprado… esta casa seria incinerada hasta sus cimientos y empezaría de cero, su vida, allí nadie decía nada, era el país de la libertad cuando pagabas buenas cantidades y él no podía quejarse de la buena vida que tenía.

Cuando termino de beber el biberón le dejo en la cuna y quito el pañal – Puja- le ordeno y vio como Yuuto sacaba las bolitas chinas de su culito ansioso, como su ano se abría y cerraba por sacar las quince bolitas y gemir de placer, su Yuuto no sentía más placer que con su culito, sus orgasmos eran meramente anales.

Tal vez se debía al uso que le daba, porque le daba buen uso, con su pene, con su mano, con juguetes y con los enemas para mantenerle siempre limpiecito, ya que no tenía la capacidad de retener sus propios desechos.

Se bajó el pantalón y lo penetro allí en cuatro- gime como la perrita que eres… como mi perra preñada- le ordeno tocando su vientre con una pequeñísima curva que no muchos asociarían con el embarazo.

Pero en américa gozaría de eso y de los hijos que le daría Yuuto, porque su dulce ex genio le daría los pequeños de su harem. Acaricio el pene de Yuuto y luego sus testículos, sonrió, acariciando el hilo de oro que rodeaba sus huevos evitando su eyaculación.

Akio había fundido la argolla de matrimonio de Yuuto haciendo un hilo que rodeaba sus huevos quitándole desde el primer día eyacular por su pene, solo podía orinar.

Oh América seria maravillosa… pensó corriéndose dentro de Yuuto, pensó en todo lo que podría comprar para su pequeño y coloco una sonrisa macabra.

Allí no habría ninguna restricción.

Jajajaja se acabó la ternura! Se acabó mi tiempo tierno. Bueno como ya ven son Shot llenos de Filias, Melanie me está ayudando a sacar las parejitas, no habrá amor, amenos un amor normal, este es el shot más largos los demás no tendrán más de 800 palabras. Solo que en este no me medí: P

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima Matane!


End file.
